


Cake Mix Royal

by ariane221b



Series: Prompts Are Fun [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Cake, Crack, Fluff, M/M, obscure blackadder refferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariane221b/pseuds/ariane221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q think it's a good idea to try their hand at baking. The cake has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Mix Royal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr. Sorry.

So far, baking had not gone terribly to plan. The kitchen now had a fine layer of flour covering at least twelve different surfaces, which was worrying, because Bond could only actually count seven, including the floor. Q stared into the mixing bowl, looking admirably forlorn. "Have you ever actually made a cake before, James?"  
"No," Bond admitted. "But put I did once make plastic dynamite. I can't imagine a cake is much harder." Bond joined Q by the mixing bowl, and stared down at the greenish lump, which lay in the bottom. “I don’t think the fact that it’s... moving... is a very good sign.” Said Bond. And indeed, the cake mix (if it could still be called that), was now pulsing very slightly, little puffs of flour emerging every now and then, like a tiny, green volcano. Q poked it. It shivered.  
“I’m inclined to agree with you,” Q murmured, worried that he might disturb it, if he raised his voice at all. “However, I’m not entirely sure if we should throw it away, take it into Q branch for testing, or burn it.” At that, the cake mix growled slightly. Bond frowned.   
“How did we even manage to create such a ghastly concoction? It’s only sugar, flour, eggs and butter. It’s not even cake any more. In fact, Q, if we have made anything, it is some... green.”   
“A nugget of purest green?” Q wriggled his eyebrows, and Bond kicked him.  
Q shrugged. “Maybe it’ll taste alright once it’s been baked.” The cake mix sniffed, and shuddered slightly, as if sighing. It seemed rather resigned to it’s fate, all things considered. Bond patted it, gently, and it gurgled. Perhaps, in any other lifetime, one where Bond didn’t automatically mistrust anything and everything, and he wasn’t married to an alarming scientific genius, it would have made quite a nice pet.

They learned two things that afternoon. One - green, pulsating cake mix does not taste better when cooked, and two - it does however explode quite nicely, when thrown in the air and shot at.


End file.
